


Excerpts from the Paris Needs A Hero Memoir

by j_majka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April 2020, Diary, F/M, Identity Reveal, M/M, ML Drabbles, Reveal, pre-reveal post-relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_majka/pseuds/j_majka
Summary: Passages from Marinette and Adrien’s diary of memories, also known as Paris Needs a Hero. Made in the off chance Marinette loses her memories at some point in life.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 69
Kudos: 122
Collections: Adrinette April 2020





	1. Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. This is work is for Adrinette April 2020. 
> 
> What I've decided to do is write little drabbles and stories from Adrien and Marinette's perspectives on events that happen in their lives that they wrote in a diary. 
> 
> Some things I want to make note of for this story: Each entry will start out with a date and then a letter underneath. The letter tells you who's perspective you're reading from. A for Adrien and M for Marinette. There will also be some chapters the say Memory Entry and these are just 'diary' entries before they revealed their identities. Also, these entries are not written chronologically. When everything is written, I'll post the order for anyone who wants it.
> 
> With that, I hope you enjoy.

1 April 2022

_M_

The next time I see that mangy alley cat he is dead!

All day today I’ve been finding little black cat plushies in all my stuff.

This morning I woke up with one right next to my pillows and then one in the bathroom next to my toothbrush. I thought that there wouldn’t be any more plushies, but then I had another black cat plushie greet me at breakfast. 

It was clear that he had gotten my parents in on the joke. It was cute, and I was really hoping that it was just for the morning, but I was underestimating Adrien’s ability to commit to a prank. 

By the time lunch rolled around at school, I had collected a total of 5 plushies, and I’d only had 2 classes.

At this point, I was starting to get annoyed, especially since Adrien had mysteriously disappeared as soon as lunch started. 

“So, I’ve noticed Adrien’s been leaving you a lot of cat plushies today. What’s up with that?” Alya asked once we sat down at a table. 

“Yeah, it’s his way of pranking me. I’ve been finding them everywhere ever since I woke up this morning,” I explained. 

“Oh, gotcha,” Alya said distracted, staring at something behind me. 

“Is something wrong?” I asked, confused. 

“Uhh, I just remembered I forgot a fork.”

Frowning, I looked down at her plate with a fork already on it as she’s running off. “But Alya-”

I was cut off as a bunch of black cat plushies holding small hearts were dumped on my head.

2 April 2022

_A_

Help! I think Marinette is trying to kill me! Save me, diary!


	2. #Marinette Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets a little in over his head as he decides to participate in the #MarinetteChallenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is personally one of my favorite chapters in this whole story. I really hope you like it.

29 February 2020 

_Memory Entry_

_A_

Marinette said she wrote a version of this day already, but she wanted my point of view. So this is how the day started. 

Nathalie was reading out my schedule for today. As she was droning on, I pushed around the plain oatmeal in my bowl. 

“Adrien, Gorilla is ready to take you to your fencing competition,” Nathalie informed me, looking up from her tablet for the first time since she entered the dining room. 

“Thank you, Nathalie,” I responded dully, picking up my fencing bag and walking through the empty foyer. Exiting the mansion I called home, the bright sun blinded me. It took a minute for my eyes to readjust to the new light, which was a stark contrast to the inside of the mansion.

Sure enough, as Nathalie had said, Gorilla was sitting outside in the silver car waiting for me. Thankfully, I lived close enough to the school, so the drive to the competition did not take very long.

Gorilla grunted to signal that we had arrived. I opened the door and exited the car. “I’ll see you after the competition.” 

Another grunt from the large man told me that he understood, and he sped off to who knows where. 

I looked towards the building and headed inside. Immediately, I noticed the lack of people in the building, which stopped me in my tracks. 

I spotted Kagami near the locker room, looking down at her phone. “Hey, Kagami! Where is everyone?” I questioned, approaching her. 

“The instructor came down with a cold and canceled the competition,” she explained. 

Immediately, my eyes lit up. “So we have some free time before our parents drag us off to do something else?” I started jumping up and down excitedly. 

“Yes, it would seem so,” Kagami commented while smiling a small smile. “What shall we do with this newfound freedom?”

“Why don’t we stop by the Dupain-Cheng Bakery and see Marinette?” I suggested. It had been a minute since I had seen Marinette outside of school, so I was very excited to see my other blue-haired friend. 

“Don’t you think it is a bit early? I doubt Marinette would be awake,” Kagami reminded me, giving me a knowing look. I just ignored the look. Kagami thought that I had a crush on Marinette, which is why she decided that we should remain as friends. I disagreed because Marinette was just an amazing friend that I liked to hang out with. In hindsight, it would appear that she was right, as always. 

“She told me she would be working this morning. Something about her parents having to fill an order across town and needing someone to man the register.” I started walking back towards the school’s entrance. “I’m sure she wouldn’t be asleep during her shift.”

I was horribly mistaken because as soon as Kagami and I walked in, Marinette was there at the counter, her head buried in her arms. 

Kagami went to go tap her shoulder to wake her up, but I quickly stopped her. 

“Wait! We should take a picture with her first,” I told her, thinking of the Instagram challenge Alya had just created the other day. 

“Why?” Kagami asked with a confused look on her face.

“It’s a challenge Alya made for our class. We take a picture with a sleeping Marinette and post it on Instagram,” I explained while pulling out my phone. 

“I don’t think I understand. Is it a challenge to take a picture of Marinette asleep?” 

“No, no. Alya kept taking pictures of Marinette asleep so she decided to make a little challenge about it. I think it’s because she wants to encourage Marinette to sleep more.” 

“Oh, I see. To get Marinette to sleep more, we take pictures of her asleep so she knows how often it happens,” Kagami reasoned.

“Yeah! Exactly!” I exclaimed. 

We quickly arranged ourselves around Marinette and had a little photo shoot. We probably spent five minutes taking goofy pictures of us around Marinette. 

Afterward, Kagami and I sat at a table scrolling through the pictures we had taken. We decided that we shouldn’t wake Marinette until a customer came in, so she was still asleep at the counter. 

“This one. You should post this one.” Kagami pointed to a picture where I was kissing Marinette’s cheek while looking at the camera and Kagami was giving me a side-eyed look.

“You sure?” I asked, a little skeptical. Kagami nodded her head furiously. 

“100%.”

“Okay.” I opened Instagram and started typing a caption, but Kagami took my phone from me. 

“Let me write this one,” Kagami said with a mischievous glint in her eyes that I had never seen before. It was kind of scary.

A couple of minutes later, she posted the picture, and I heard the buzzing of Marinette’s phone as a flood of notifications come across. 

Marinette jumped up, dropping her phone behind the counter. She quickly scrambled to get it. Through all of this, she doesn’t notice us sitting in the bakery. Looking at the notifications, she immediately screamed, and it is at that point she noticed us in the bakery. 

Her eyes widened even more, and she let out a squeak looking at me. A second later Alya ran from the back. 

“OH MY GOSH! IT WORKED!” Alya yelled. 

I looked towards Kagami confused. She just showed me the picture with the caption.

The caption read, “Saw this sleeping beauty this morning and just had to try to give her a kiss to wake her up. #marinettechallenge #sleepingmarinette #sleepingbeauty”


	3. Multimouse and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien had no clue what to expect when he heard a suspicious noise in the middle of the night.

12 February 2021

_Memory Entry_

_A_

Tonight has been a weird night. 

I was just chilling in my bedroom, texting Nino, when I heard the strangest sound coming from the kitchen. I looked towards Plagg to see if he’d also heard it, but my kwami was just asleep on the bed next to a wheel of camembert. 

Pushing myself off my desk chair, I walked to my door and opened it a crack to see if I heard anything else strange. After about a minute of silence, I was about to go back into my room and go to bed since it was clear I was hearing things, but the sound of multiple tiny voices caught my attention. It sounded as if it was coming from my father’s office, but that didn’t make any sense. 

I stood frozen, unsure of what to do. If it was a group of intruders, it made more sense for me to turn on the security system than appearing as Chat Noir. Showing up as Chat Noir would only complicate things. 

Glancing at Plagg, I slinked out of my room and headed towards my father’s office. As I got closer, the voices became clearer. It sounded as if they were trying to balance something. I couldn’t be sure. 

I creaked open the door only to see a nest of mice--rather Multimice--gathered around the portrait of my mother. The portrait had been swung open to reveal the safe where my father kept some of his things. The safe itself was already open, and the grimoire my father is protective of was being held up by some of the Multimice.

“Multimouse?” I said, quickly closing the door to the office and walking over. All of them were startled and looked like a herd of deer caught in headlights. 

“A-Adrien!?!” All of the Multimice started talking at once, making it hard to understand what they were all saying. 

“Uhhh, could maybe only one of you talk?” I suggested.

“Oh!” “Yes!” “Of course!” 

Instead of one Multimice talking, they all started gathering around one Multimouse, and soon enough standing in front of me was Multimouse herself.

“Uh-hi!” she squeaked out. She glanced down at the grimoire on the floor. “I-I needed to take some pictures of the grimoire. F-For Ladybug!”

I just stared at her, unsure of how to respond. 

“Uh-this-um-this grimoire is the one that Guardians use, and Ladybug tasked me with getting another copy since the copy the old Guardian used recently went missing,” she explained. “I’m sorry for breaking in. I’ll just go.”

She moved towards the window. “No, wait! I, uhh, I can help you get through it faster.”

“Yeah! Let me recharge, and we can do it together!”

And that is how I ended up spending the rest of the night with Multimouse, who I knew was my classmate Marinette. While she didn’t know I knew, it was nice to see another side of Marinette I had never seen before. 

It wasn’t until I had climbed back into bed that I started to realize that I have feelings for my pigtailed classmate.


	4. Hand Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fun at the amusement park never hurt anyone right?

12 September 2020

_Memory Entry_

_M_

Today, Alya and Nino had dragged Adrien and I to an amusement park that was in town. Alya insisted that they just wanted some other people to enjoy it with, but I could tell she was trying to get Adrien and I alone together. 

Thankfully, most of her attempts had failed. That was until we got to the teacups ride.

It had gotten late, and Alya wanted to do one more ride. She was so insistent on doing the teacup ride that it was impossible for any of us to argue. 

Once the park attendant let us in the gates, Alya sped forward, claiming a pink teacup for us. 

“C’mon guys, hurry up!” Alya shouted at us. 

As I was reaching to pull myself into the cart, Alya stopped me. 

“Trust me, you’re gonna want Adrien to go in before you,” Alya told me. Giving her a questioning look, I let Adrien get in before me. Nino followed right after. 

Shortly after we all got situated, the park attendant checked to make sure the teacup doors were all closed properly. Soon enough, the ride started moving, our cup slowly spinning with it. 

“Alright, guys! Spin!” Alya instructed, grabbing a part of the metal wheel in front of us. 

Something I never considered before getting on this ride was that I would be touching Adrien’s hands quite a lot. Every time I reached left to turn the wheel, his hand was always right there. It was enough for me to develop a small blush on my cheeks, and I was thankful that Adrien could not see it. 

Alya knew what she was doing when she suggested getting on this ride because soon enough, we were going so fast that I was being thrown into Adrien’s body. This caused my blush to spread, and I could tell that my entire face became red.

After the ride, I felt mostly dizzy and embarrassed. I could barely look Adrien in the eyes. 

“That was some ride, huh?” Alya asked as we walked to the front gates so Adrien’s driver could take us home. 

Quickly glancing at Adrien, I noticed he was also looking at me. I jumped, startled, and stared at the ground. 

Adrien let out a dry laugh. “Yeah, some ride indeed.”


	5. Statue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clearly, Adrien didn't learn anything from his last statue incident.

10 July 2030

_M_

“Right this way Mrs. Agreste,” the red-haired woman, Paulette I think, instructed, guiding me towards the back. “I believe that you will really appreciate our work here at Le Museum Grevin.”

Today, I had come in to see the wax statue Le Museum Grevin created in my likeness. The statue was made because I had recently become the youngest designer ever to own a fashion empire. 

I was hoping that it would be a simple design, similar to the one that Adrien had gotten done when he was younger, but the museum said that they wanted to make it a surprise for me. 

I was a little surprised at this, but I figured it wasn’t every day that a big name got a new statue added to their collection. I remembered doing it as Ladybug was an interesting experience, and I never truly saw the final product until after it was completed, when the entire public saw it. 

I was hoping that Adrien would be able to join me today, but he claimed to have a lot to do. I knew it was a lie since I knew Adrien’s schedule like the back of my hand, but I figured that he was planning something for tonight in celebration of my getting a statue in the museum.

Paulette led me to the back where the workshop was. When we got there, Theo was leaning over a sketch, a look of concentration on his face. 

“It’s just back there.” Paulette pointed towards a door in the back of the room. “That’s our painting room. We moved it back there so that it wouldn’t get lost with ones that still need approval.”

“Of course,” I replied, understanding the thought process. It was similar to what we did in the company with design ideas. 

I followed her to the painting room. Inside the room were many different models of other famous celebrities, which I recognized. In the middle of the room was a black cloth covering what I assumed was my statue. However, it appeared to be larger than what I expected. 

“Here it is.” 

Paulette pulled off the cloth, causing me to become surprised. Under the cloth, there was a statue of me with a sketchbook in my left hand in the middle of a sketch. I was looking down at the sketchbook with a pencil in the other hand. A look of pure concentration was on my face. All in all, it looked amazing.

What surprised me was in addition to my statue, there was a statue of Adrien as an adult. He was looking over wax Marinette’s shoulder with an almost loving expression that could rival any of Adrien’s soft looks. 

“Wow,” I said in awe. “I didn’t know you guys were also making a statue for Adrien. These look amazing, don’t get me wrong. But I don’t feel like they go together that well. Separately I think they might work, but it just doesn’t feel right.”

I turned away from the statues to look at Paulette. “Okay, what might you suggest?”

Turning back to look at the statues, I thought of possible ways to rearrange the two. I moved over to the two statues. “Well I feel like the two of us would be working on something together instead of just me doing something and Adrien looking on.”

“Would you mind demonstrating for me so I can get a better idea of what you mean?”

I gave her a strange look. In hindsight, I should have realized that something was up. 

“Yeah, I can.”

I moved the Adrien statue facing more towards the middle of the statue’s platform. Instead of moving the Marinette statue, I choose to stand in its place. “I feel like the two of us standing somewhat like this and looking at something would work better. Adrien and I are like two halves to a whole, and I think it’d be weird if the two of us weren’t doing something together in this sculpture.”

“I completely understand. Could you just stay there a minute while I go grab a camera?”

I nodded, not thinking anything odd of the request at the time. As soon as Paulette was out of the room, the Adrien statue started to fall on me. Surprisingly, it weighed more than I had expected. 

“Woah!” I said, falling down. Before I could hit the ground, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me. 

“I gotcha, My Lady.”

“Adrien!?” I exclaimed incredulously. “I thought you knew better than to pretend to be a statue after last time!”

“How else might I surprise you in the best ways?” Leaning down, gave me a peck on the lips.


	6. Aspik and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette didn't really consider the consequences of giving Aspik his miraculous again.

2 February 2022

_Memory Entry_

_M_

Giving Adrien the snake miraculous again was probably a mistake.

I didn’t have many options though. Since I was giving former holders their miraculous’ in preparation for the defeat of Hawkmoth, I needed someone to wield the snake. Unfortunately, Luka had just gone with XY on his tour of Europe, so I had no other choice but to give it to Adrien. 

I instructed the now semi-permanent holders to start doing patrols at night, so they could better control their powers. 

Unfortunately for me, during his nightly runs, Aspik ended up stopping by my room. If it had been anyone else, I would’ve been flattered and been friendly with them, but Aspik is an interesting case. 

For one, I know that Aspik is Adrien, my boyfriend. Unfortunately, he doesn’t know that I know that he’s Aspik. Meaning I couldn’t be all lovey-dovey with Aspik or else I would risk looking like a cheater.

Tonight had been one of those nights that Aspik decided to come over.

Landing on my balcony, he politely knocked, and I let him in as per usual. 

“You know some people would think we were up to some bad things with you sneaking into my room at night,” I commented offhandedly, looking at the design I was working on. I was trying to appear nonchalant, but I was really freaking out on the inside. Like what if Adrien figured out who I was or I accidentally called him Adrien? Or the multitude of other scenarios my brain was thinking of. 

“But we aren’t doing anything wrong, so it’s fine,” Adri-Aspik replied. 

Instead of responding to his slightly flawed logic, I rolled my eyes. 

“What brings you around tonight?” I asked. I knew Adrien was having a rough time at home, so I wanted to see if there was anything going on while being sneaky. 

“What? I can’t drop by and see my beautiful girlfr- I mean girl who is also my friend and beautiful,” Aspik saved. I could tell he was about to say ‘girlfriend’, and I was struggling to keep my blush at bay. In an effort to hide my blush, I brought the design closer to my face.

“You think I’m beautiful?” I teased. 

Gulping, Aspik nodded. It was almost as if I could see the inner turmoil on his face as he tried to answer my question. Looking back, I probably shouldn’t have teased him. “You’re probably one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever seen.”

Almost instinctively, I started walking towards him intending to give him a kiss. “I mean of course I know a lot of beautiful women. Like Ladybug is beautiful and uh my girlfriend!”

As if a bucket of ice water was dumped on me, I quickly remembered where I was and the version of my boyfriend I’m with. Continuing on as if I didn’t just realize this, I gave him a peck on the cheek. I put a fake smile on my face and said, “You know I was just teasing right, Aspik? I’m glad you recognize the beautiful women in your life.”

It was then I realized the red blush on his cheeks. Aspik rushed out some lame excuse and quickly left leaving me a blushing mess in the middle of my room.

Basically, diary, I need to control myself.


	7. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette needs to stop confiding in Alya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is proof I'm To All the Boys I've Loved Before trash. Hope you enjoy!

16 March 2021

_Memory Entry_

_M_

Alya was sitting in my desk chair spinning around. I was sprawled out on my chaise not feeling like moving. 

“So you wrote Adrien five love letters and sent none of them?” Alya asked. 

Shamefully, I nodded my head. I had written one every day this week because I just had a lot of strong feelings that came out. I had been pretty good at suppressing my crush for Adrien this past year. I hadn’t thought of him in a romantic way at all. But this past week was Valentine’s week at school, an idea proposed by the class representatives since Valentine’s Day fell on a Sunday this year. 

One of the things that people could do was buy a flower for someone each day of the week. Adrien, of course, bought one for all of our friends, but he sent me a pink rose. I tried to think that he didn’t know the meaning of the flower, but he sent everyone else a yellow flower. Thus the letters to express my feelings. 

“Girl, you’re ridiculous. You know you’re just like that girl, Lara Jean, from that movie. Except your problem is that you are in love with one boy,” Alya told me. 

“I know, I know,” I mumbled into my pillow. 

“So what are you gonna do with the letters?” Alya questioned. 

“Nothing, absolutely nothing. Adrien has made it clear plenty of times that he wants to be friends, and I don’t want to ruin that.”

Alya rolled her eyes. “You two idiots are going to be the death of me,” she muttered.

\--

18 March 2021

_Memory Entry_

_M_

I’m gonna kill Alya. She’s a dead woman walking.

Today, I discovered that she sent my letters to Adrien. Thankfully, an akuma attack stopped him from approaching me before class. The akuma was disruptive enough that school was canceled for the rest of the day. 

Normally, when an akuma attacks, I want to curse Hawkmoth out, but this time I’m so grateful that he is a crazed supervillain. 

Unfortunately, Maman and Papa put me in front to run the store since I didn’t have anything to do for the day. Just as I was getting settled at the counter, Adrien walked into the store. With all five letters. All unopened. In his hand. 

I attempted to duck under the counter, but Maman stopped me by giving me a stern look since there were still customers in the bakery. 

“Adrien, what a pleasant surprise!” she said. “What brings you in today?”

Adrien blushed a bit, clearly not expecting to have to talk to my mother. “Uh, I wanted to talk to Marinette about something.”

Almost as if she could sense it was important, Maman took my apron from around my waist and proceeded to take my spot at the counter. “Of course, why don’t you kids go upstairs to talk?”

“Thank you, Sabine!” Adrien said while I glared at my mother. Of course, she would just throw me under the bus like that. 

I led Adrien up to our living room. “So……what did you want to talk about?”

Adrien, who was looking anywhere but at me, seemed to suddenly remember that I was there. “I-uh- wanted to return these to you.” Adrien pushed the letters into my hand. “They seemed a little personal.”

“Oh uh, thanks. I’m so sorry, you weren’t supposed to read these.” I quickly apologized. 

“No need to apologize. I actually, uh, appreciated them.” Adrien blushed a bit more. “That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Did you mean what you said in the letters?”

I looked down at the floor as I responded. “Uh yeah, I did,” I mumbled.

“Okay, good,” Adrien breathed. I scrunched up my face in confusion. 

As I was about to ask why it’s good, I felt Adrien’s lips meet mine. After recovering and realizing that he was kissing me, I started to kiss him back. 

We had to break for air a minute later. I laid my head against his.

“So Marinette,” Adrien was breathing a bit heavily. “Will you be my girlfriend?”

Instead of answering yes, I chose to kiss him again. 

Okay so maybe I won’t kill Alya…


	8. Hair Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien goes to pick Marinette up for their first date.

21 March 2021

_Memory Entry_

_A_

Today was the day that I took Marinette on our first date.

I was a nervous wreck. I had made sure Nathalie kept my schedule free all day so I could prepare for our date. In reality, I just spent most of the day freaking out about everything that could go wrong. Plagg had to snap me out of it by reminding me that Marinette agreed to go on this date as well. 

It at least helped with the worry I had that I was forcing this date on her. But I was still freaking out.

I left about 30 minutes before our date. In hindsight, that was way too early considering we live about 10 minutes from each other. Once Gorilla dropped me off in front of the Dupain-Cheng residence, I noticed a vendor in the park selling roses. 

I walked over and bought a small bouquet of red roses. I felt that it would be appropriate considering my feelings for the wonderful girl who has captured my heart. 

Once I was confident that everything would be alright, I walked back across the street. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Not a minute later, the door opened to reveal Tom Dupain. His large stature filled the doorway. Despite knowing the man and his good nature, I couldn’t help becoming intimidated by him. 

“Marinette, Adrien is here!” I heard Sabine call from somewhere in the living room. A loud squeak came from the direction of Marinette’s room and something falling on the ground could be heard.

I let out a light chuckle, trying to push down the nerves that I was feeling. 

“Come on in, Adrien,” Tom said with a smile, leading me into their home. 

“How are you doing?” Tom asked, sitting on the couch next to his wife. 

“I’m doing well,” I responded, calming down as I remembered how kind the Dupain-Chengs are.

“That’s good.”

Before I could ask him how he was doing, the trap door to Marinette’s room opened. A second later, Marinette emerged in a long red skirt and a white blouse with a slight puff on the shoulders. Around her neck was a silver chain with a red stone in the middle.

Immediately, my eyes landed on Marinette’s hair which was out of its usual ponytails. Her dark locks caressed her shoulders and, in my opinion, made her look even more beautiful. 

“Wow…” I said, having not been able to say anything else.

Marinette looked at me with her adorable doe eyes. “Do you like it?”

“You look absolutely gorgeous.”

Marinette blushed, looking down at the ground. A soft cough from the left brought me out of the reverie I was having. I blushed, remembering that there were other people in the room. 

“Ah...Well, we better get going,” I said quickly, grabbing Marinette’s hand. “I’ll have her back by 10!”

“Don’t worry Adrien! You two take all the time you need!” Sabine gave me a wink, which caused both of us to blush profusely. 

The minute we were outside and stopped, I gave her the roses. 

“I love your hair down. You look absolutely stunning.”


	9. Alternate Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien asks a profound question

28 May 2022

_M_

Today had been a nice day. The weather was perfect, so Alya, Nino, Adrien, and I spent the day in the park just talking and hanging out. 

Yesterday was the last day of school, and we were spending the first day of break doing nothing but hanging out with each other. I was very content just spending time with my boyfriend and best friends. 

It was a nice change of pace since the past few months had been a bit rough. Mostly it was due to the defeat of Hawkmoth. It had shaken most of Paris and our friend group. I know it definitely changed Adrien’s family life. 

After his dad had been outed as Hawkmoth, everything was really chaotic. Then learning that Nathalie had been Mayura made the whole thing worse. Thankfully Gorilla hadn’t been a part of the whole Hawkmoth scandal and took Adrien in without question. 

After everything, no one really knew why Gabriel had done what he did. There were some theories, but nothing concrete. Though at this point, it didn’t matter. 

The conversation had slowed, and we were just lying on the grass. Adrien’s head was between my lap, and I was stroking his hair. Alya was sitting in Nino’s lap, and he had his arms wrapped around her. 

“What do you think would have happened if Hawkmoth and everything never happened?” Adrien questioned lying on the grass eyes closed. 

“Why the deep question dude?” Nino questioned back at Adrien. 

“I’m just wondering if we still would’ve met if none of the miraculous stuff happened? Like I know it definitely helped me because otherwise I never would’ve gone to school, and maybe never would’ve met any of you guys.”

“I guess I’ve never thought about it in that way before,” I said, looking down at Adrien on the grass. “I think we would’ve still met. Maybe it would’ve been a while, but I bet Chloe would’ve dragged you to one of her parties and we would’ve met you there. Assuming that we were actually invited.”

“Nah, if there was some universe where Gabriel wasn’t such a jerk father, I think we probably would’ve met Adrien sooner. I’m willing to bet you two romantic saps would’ve become best friends and then had some super cheesy friends to lovers story. Everyone would’ve died at your obliviousness,” Nino proclaimed.

“I take offense to that,” I deadpanned.

“It’s true. You two can’t even deny it,” Alya interjected.

“She’s right, princess. Our love is supremely blinding.” Adrien leaned up to give me a kiss on the lips. 

As we kissed, I heard a gagging sound from the direction Alya was in. 

I rolled my eyes. “So what do you think would have happened had the miraculous not come to Paris, Ms. Jealous-of-our-relationship?”

Alya looked up in thought.

“I think Adrien would’ve become a spoiled brat like Chloe. In the future, when Mari, Nino, and I are successful in life, Nino would’ve met Adrien at some obnoxious rich person party. Then from there, we would’ve been introduced to you, and Mari would hate your guts because she hates rich obnoxious people. But due to your connections in the fashion world, Marinette would’ve been forced to be around you, and then she would realize your bratty act is just a front to hide the fact that you’re a hot dorky boy scared to show his true emotions.”

By the time Alya is finished, we’re all just staring at her. “What? I read a lot of fanfiction, and honestly, that sounds like a universe you two would be in.”

I just shook my head at her antics. 

“What about you minou?” I was running my hands through his hair again. 

“I’m not really sure, but I think I would’ve still met you. I just know I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“Aww, I can’t imagine my life without you either.” I leaned in to give him another kiss.

“Okay, that’s enough you two!!” Alya moved over to come in between us. “I can only take in so much sweetness at a time.”


	10. Charm Bracelets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien takes Marinette on a date and they each have a surprise for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta said this made her cry cause it was sweet. So I hope you enjoy this one.

16 April 2023

_M_

“Adrien, can you tell me where we’re going?” I laughed as he led me through his house. The chuckle that came from him told me the answer to my question. 

Adrien said he had something special planned for our date tonight and wanted to surprise me, so in order to keep it a surprise he made me put a blindfold on. For some reason, I didn’t think that a date at his father’s former mansion would be very romantic, but I should’ve known better because it’s Adrien, the hopeless romantic. He’s always got something up his sleeve. 

“We’re almost there bug,” he told me. I heard the click of a knob turning and Adrien guided me into a room. 

After stepping into the room, Adrien helped me take off the blindfold, and I was immediately taken aback by the beauty of the room. It was like we had walked into a ballroom from a fairy tale. The ballroom had a large window at the opposite end that overlooked Paris. Since the sun was just starting to set, the room had an almost ethereal glow to it. On the ceiling, there was a chandelier with maybe 10,000 crystals, and it provided most of the lighting for the room. To my left, there was a small table set up, which was where Adrien and I ate later. 

“Woah,” I breathed, speechless. I couldn’t get over how majestic the room felt.

“Yeah, this was always my favorite place in the mansion as a kid. My mom used to take me in here and teach me how to dance,” Adrien explained, coming up beside me and offering his hand. “Shall we?”

Taking hold of his hand, he led me into a waltz. I was grateful for all the lessons my mom made me take growing up. It may not have helped with my clumsiness, but it was definitely paying off as I danced with my boyfriend. 

We continued dancing for maybe 10 minutes to the invisible music in our heads. Everything about the moment was just perfect. I didn’t want it to end. But of course, every moment has it’s ending. 

Adrien pulled back, leading me over to the table that was set up on the side. He pulled out my chair for me, allowing me to sit down before he moved to sit down across from me.

“So I have something for you,” Adrien started once he was settled in his seat. 

“As do I,” I responded, smiling while thinking of the gift I got for him. 

“Exchange on 3?”

I nodded reaching into the pocket of my dress. 

“1”

“2”

“3”

I handed Adrien the Chat Noir themed charm bracelet I had made just as he handed me a Ladybug themed one. 

As we stared at the gift we got each other, we burst out in laughter at our similar train of thoughts.

“Well, my lady, I think this is a good sign,” Adrien said, kissing my hand. 


	11. Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendly videogaming never hurt anyone, right?

21 May 2022

_A_

“Ladybug Wins!” the announcer on the video game announced as my character fell off the edge of the screen. Marinette’s character, who was still on the screen, was jumping up and down in victory. 

“How do you do that?” I asked over my headset. 

This week Marinette was visiting her Nona in Italy, but she managed to sneak away tonight to play some video games with me on the computer. I appreciated the thought since I hadn’t been able to see her all week because Gorilla and I were cleaning out my father’s old mansion. 

I was planning on keeping the house for now, but I wanted to bring everything important with me to Gorilla’s place. It wasn’t easy being back in my former home, especially without Marinette by my side, but I managed to get through it. It was honestly such a relief once everything was said and done. 

“Do what? Beat you every time?” Marinette teased. I could just imagine the smug look on her face. Gosh, a week without Marinette is complete torture, Diary. 

I pouted even though she couldn’t see. I wasn’t really upset that she beat me, but the pouts were second nature because Marinette would pat my head just to reassure me. Sometimes she’d even give me a scratch behind my ear (we both know she does that just to hear me purr, but I don’t mind that much).

“It’s my turn to pick what we’re gonna play,” I reminded, shaking away the thought of a nice head scratch. 

“Go ahead and pick whatever you want,” Marinette responded with a hint of laughter in her voice. 

Scrolling through the options on Steam, I found a game that I knew I had a decent chance of winning, and I knew just how to do it. 

“I found something, but you gotta promise that I get to choose my character first,” I told her. 

“Fineee,” she relented dramatically.

I quickly started up the game and invited Marinette into the two-person lobby.

“Akuma Fighters? Really, kitty?” Marinette questions.

“Yup, and I’m gonna choose the best character here. She’s completely perfect and beautiful,” I proclaimed as I selected Ladybug. 

I knew that the character Ladybug was unpredictable in this game given the fact that lucky charm is random compared to akuma attacks, but my goal to win was to fluster Marinette from afar. Not very fair, but I was determined to win at least one game. 

“O-okay,” Marinette responded, a hint of shyness in her voice. Even from my room, I could imagine the soft pink dusting her cheeks. 

Marinette’s mouse flickered between characters. I could tell she was somewhat distracted as she would normally pick a character in a couple of seconds. She eventually decided on Le Mime, an excellent choice in my opinion, and the game started. 

“3...2...1...Fight!” 

Immediately, I called on the lucky charm and a rubber band appeared in the virtual Ladybug’s hands. 

I immediately sighed dramatically. “Gosh, my lady would know exactly how to use this. If only I had her amazing and brilliant brain.”

Le Mime’s character started stumbling through whatever he was trying to create while miming. I took advantage of this and had the Ladybug character stretch the rubber band and hit Le Mime in the face. The sudden force of the rubberband combined with his stumbling caused him to fall over the edge of the platform.

“Ladybug Wins!” The game announced. 

“See I told you Ladybug was superior. She always wins,” I said smugly. 

“A-Adrien Agreste, the next time I see you, you are dead.” As she’s saying this, I was imagining the adorable face she makes when she’s angry.

“Shall we play again?”


	12. Piano Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette stops by in the middle of Adrien's piano lesson.

22 March 2022

_M_

“Hello, Nathalie,” I greeted, entering the Agreste Mansion. I knew that she never liked it when I came over to Agreste Mansion because I tended to stop by randomly. But I loved surprising Adrien when he wasn't expecting it. 

“Adrien is in the middle of a piano lesson, so this probably is not the best time,” Nathalie started to say, likely in the hopes that I’d leave. 

“I won’t stop him from practicing, I just wanted to stop by and give him something,” I said, waving her off. 

Seeing that I wasn’t going to leave, Nathalie reluctantly moved out of the way of the staircase.

As I approached Adrien’s bedroom, I could hear the faint music of the piano. I knocked twice and quietly opened the door. I thought that I hadn’t interrupted Adrien since the music continued playing, but I soon realized that Adrien wasn’t playing at all. The music I heard was coming from an iPod connected to his piano and Adrien, himself, was lying on his bed scrolling through something on his phone with Plagg laying right next to him, eating cheese.

It was still odd to me seeing his kwami now that we knew each others’ identities, but it was just something that I would have to get used to. 

“I see your piano practice is going well,” I commented, crossing my arms while closing the door at the same time. Adrien didn’t need Nathalie knowing that he wasn’t doing what he was supposed to. 

“MARINETTE!!” Adrien exclaimed, scrambling off of his bed. Tikki flew out of my bag to give the two of them a stern look as well. 

Adrien gave me a hug and stepped back, scratching behind his head. “You see, practicing the same piece over and over again can get a little boring,” he tried to reason, but I wasn’t buying it for a second. 

I looked over at the piano, listening to the sad music. “Could you play me something a little happier?”

Immediately, Adrien’s face lit up. “I would love to!”

Adrien grabbed my hand and guided me over to the piano bench. Adrien sat next to me and proceeded to play a lovely tune.

I closed my eyes, swaying to the beautiful music. I could almost imagine the notes floating through the air and coming to land in my ears. Too quickly the song came to an end.

“That was lovely, Adrien,” I told him wholeheartedly. 

“Not as lovely as you, princess,” he responded, leaning down to kiss me on the cheek. 


	13. Scarf Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say a tired Marinette can't keep a secret.

2 January 2022

_Memory Entry_

_A_

It was a particularly cold day. The day after New Year’s Day meant that a lot of people were preparing to go back to school after the break. For me, this meant that I would be hanging out with Marinette, Alya, and Nino for the day. 

The four of us had planned a double date, and I was going to surprise Marinette with a special locket I had found. 

The locket was a rose gold heart-shaped locket. I put a picture of us kissing in the rain in it because she said the rain had so much significance to her. 

Waking up, I grabbed the bright green coat Marinette had made for me and wrapped the blue scarf my father had made for me around my neck. (At least I thought he had made it at the time.)

I had the Gorilla drop me off in front of Marinette’s house. When I got there, Sabine was standing at the counter, the brightest of smiles on her face.

“Hello, Adrien! Happy New Year!” She greeted. 

“Happy New Year to you too!” I replied. 

“Marinette is just upstairs, but I think she might still be asleep. She helped us yesterday with a large order, so she hasn’t gotten much sleep these past two days,” she informed me. 

“Gotcha,” I responded. I walked past her up to the steps of the apartment. 

To my surprise, Marinette was lying on the couch asleep. She was dressed in a light pink knit sweater and black jeans. Her boots were next to the couch, and her purse was on the side of one of the dining chairs. 

It was clear to me that she had fallen asleep while getting ready. I chuckled and moved to go wake her up. 

“Marinette,” I said softly while shaking her shoulder. 

“Mmmmmm,” she groaned. Her eyes opened ever so slightly and then shut again. “Ten more minutes.”

“If I let you sleep for ten more minutes, we’re gonna be late. You don’t want to keep Alya and Nino waiting,” I tried to reason. 

“Let them wait,” she half mumbled as she pushed herself deeper into the couch.

“Nope, we can’t let them wait. C’mon Nette.” I grabbed both of her hands and pulled her up into a sitting position. 

This thankfully got her to open her eyes again. She glared at me for a minute but quickly dropped it, choosing to look at my scarf. She grabbed one end of my scarf and rubbed it in between her fingers.

“You’re wearing my scarf,” she said under her breath. Her thumb was moving across a piece of the stitching, which I found a little strange.

Confused, I looked at Marinette, wondering why she would say such a statement. “What do you mean your scarf?”

“Well it’s not MY scarf, but the one I ma-” Marinette stopped abruptly as if realizing what she was saying. 

“Wait what?” I asked incredulously. 

“Nothing! Nothing! Hahahaha I’m saying crazy stuff because I’m tired. Let’s get going. We don’t want to leave Nino and Alya waiting forever now do we?” Marinette faked a laugh again moving to grab her boots near the edge of the couch. 

“No, no Mari. I’ve heard you sleep talk many times. You don’t lie. Did you make this scarf?” I asked, stopping her from grabbing the boots. I stared in her eyes, begging her to answer the question.

“Yes,” she relented. 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“You were just so happy thinking that it was from your dad. I didn’t want to upset you by saying that it was from me. Plus knowing that you loved the scarf was more than enough for me.” She looked down at her socks. 

I just stared at her. When we were just fourteen she had shown so much compassion for a boy who she barely talked to. If it’s even possible, I fall in love with the beautiful bluenette in from of me even more. 

“Marinette.” I peck one of her cheeks. ”Have I told you,” another peck. “That you are,” another closer to her lips. “The most amazing person.” My lips touch the corner of her mouth. “I have ever met?”

This time I kiss her on the lips. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too Adrien.”


	14. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting up for a movie night is easy.....right?

18 June 2024

_M_

I love summer and how much time I can spend with my friends.

Today, Adrien, Alya, Nino, and I planned to have a movie night at Nino’s house. 

We invited the entire class over and instructed everyone to each bring their favorite movies so we could marathon for the entire night. We also told them they could bring their own snacks, but we would be providing snacks for everyone. 

Thankfully, Nino’s parents and brother were out of the house for the week because they were taking Chris camping. 

Adrien and I carpooled over to Nino’s house. Once we got there, I texted Alya, and she said that they were still setting up and the door was unlocked so we could come on in. 

When we entered, Alya and Nino were tangled in the blankets that they were supposed to be laying out on the couch. Adrien and I had to separate the two of them so we could finish setting up before the rest of the class arrived. 

“You two are completely childish,” I scolded Alya as we refolded the blankets and put them on the couch. Nino had dragged Adrien somewhere else to carry some heavier things from his room, so it was just the two of us in the living room. 

“As if you and sunshine over there aren’t worse than us. You two are always acting like children the way you bicker,” Alya fired back while shaking out a blanket. 

“Hmm, all I hear is jealousy,” I teased with a small grin on my face.

Alya jokingly pushed me into the couch. As I was falling, my arms flailed outwards. I accidentally grabbed Alya and pulled her down with me. She yelped, not expecting the fall. 

“I’m gonna get you, Mari!” Alya declared, proceeding to tickle me. I tried to tell her to stop, but the tickling stole my breath.

“Ladies, ladies, now is not the time for this,” Adrien joked, offering me a hand to help me up as Alya removed herself from me. 

Reaching out to grab his hand, I yanked him down and pulled him into me on the couch. 

Once Adrien realized what I did, he started to laugh. “Oh, it’s on.”

Adrien then proceeded to tickle me all over, causing me to laugh like crazy. 

“ _Tsk, tsk, tsk._ I told you, Mari,” Alya commented, looking at us sprawled on the couch in our tickle fight. Unbeknownst to her, Nino was sneaking up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and started tickling her as well. 

It’s safe to say that we didn’t finish setting up in time. 


	15. Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akumas really do appear at the worst time possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find this chapter really funny, and I hope you find it funny too!

9 October 2021

_Memory Entry_

_A_

After about 7 months of dating Marinette, the Parisian public finally understood that we were going to stay together for a while and that there was no scandal with us getting together. This finally meant that I could take Marinette out in public without being bombarded by the public.

This afternoon I planned to take Marinette on a date to a local cafe I had heard good things about. It wasn’t anything too fancy, and it felt like a perfect activity for a Saturday afternoon date. On top of that, my father approved the date with Gorilla nearby, but not visible to us.

Marinette was wearing a light grey skirt that went down to her knees and flared out a little. She paired it with a light pink sweater. She looked so adorable, I couldn’t help but shower her in compliments once Gorilla and I picked her up. 

The drive to the cafe took about 20 minutes. The moment Gorilla stopped in front of the cafe, I jumped out of the limo to open Marinette’s door. I stretched out my hand for her to grab onto. Marinette just rolled her eyes at my antics but grasped my hand anyways. 

“I promise you that this cafe will blow your mind,” I said, praising the cafe in front of us. 

“Is that so?” Marinette questioned, a playful gleam in her eyes. “I’ll have to see for myself before I can make any judgments.” 

Smiling widely, I held the door open for Marinette. Thankfully, there wasn’t a line to order, so Marinette and I walked up to the counter. 

“Can I get a matcha latte with almond milk? And…” I trailed off glancing at Marinette, trying to think of what she would order. “A caramel frappuccino with almond milk as well.”

The cashier nodded and typed in our order. When she read out our total, I handed her the cash and waved off the change.

I guided Marinette over to the counter to pick up our drinks. 

“How did you know what I was gonna get?” Marinette asked looking up at him. 

“Well, for one, in the afternoon when you’ve usually been up for a bit, you like to have sweet drinks. I’ve also noticed that you’ve picked up getting almond milk now that I do it,” I explained. “I notice the little things, my love.”

I kiss the top of her head just as our drinks come out. “Inside or outside?”

“Outside. It’s too nice of a day to stay inside,” Marinette decided.

We took a spot not too far from the door. The table had an umbrella that blocked the sunlight from our eyes. 

Unfortunately, the moment that we sat down, I noticed a crowd of people running in our direction. Normally, I would’ve thought they were a group of fans, but the people appeared to be panicked. I saw why a second later. There was an akuma flying above them with a spray can of some sort. 

I quickly tried to think of any excuse that would explain my sudden disappearance. Glancing down at my drink, I sighed, knowing this would be an easy out. I took a sip from my drink and immediately pretended to cramp in pain. 

“Ah!” I exclaimed, quickly climbing to my feet.

“Adrien? What’s wrong?” Marinette asked, alarmed.

“Not almond milk,” I ground out, faking pain. I doubled over, trying to sell it and ran inside towards the bathroom. 

Once I was in a stall by myself, Plagg flew out of my shirt. He opened his mouth, likely to say something about what just happened, but I put my finger over his mouth. 

“Not another word,” I instructed, deadly serious.

Safe to say when I caught up with Marinette after the attack, she was so concerned about how my stomach was feeling. It’s times like this that I question if the sacrifices I make as hero of Paris are worth it. 


	16. Rejected Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendly chat about the rejected heroes brings up some interesting feelings.

4 August 2023

_M_

Alya had a small back to school party tonight. She invited everyone in our class this year including some of the new people who joined us this year.

The party was nice. We had rented out Parc à Fromages and decorated it. My parent’s made some macaroons and Alya’s mom made some hors d'oeuvres for everyone. It was really nice to spend some time with our friends before the school year really started to pick up. 

While most of us still had the same homerooms, we started to split off into classes that fit our interests, which meant I didn’t see my friends as often as I did these past two years. 

The party started at 17:00 and went on until late in the night. Around 20:00, most people had left, having other plans for the night. Adrien, Alya, Nino, and I stayed behind, cleaning up and taking everything back to my house since it was the closest. 

When we arrived at my place, I invited everyone upstairs to hang out before they had to go home. We sat around my dining room table exchanging summer stories. 

Alya had participated at a journalist’s camp in Nice, so I hadn’t seen her most of the summer. Even if she had been around, I probably wouldn’t have been able to hang out anyways because I was interning at a local boutique called Chat’s Meow. Adrien and Nino were the ones who spent the most time together going to movies and just hanging out around Paris. 

After catching up and sharing stories, the conversation had died down. 

“So I’m doing a little research, and I need your guys’ opinion,” Alya said, pulling out a notepad and a pencil from her purse. Nino looked at her incredulously. 

“Why do you keep a pencil and a pad of paper in your purse?” he questioned. 

Alya just shrugged in response. “I never know when I’m going to have to interview someone.”

Nino muttered something under his breath. I couldn’t catch what he said, but based on Adrien’s smothered laugh that came afterward I inferred that it had to do with Alya’s obsession with her journalism. 

“Thank you for volunteering first, Mr. Funny,” Alya snipped, glaring at Nino. His face paled as he recognized her anger. “Which of the rejected heroes do you think deserved a second chance? Excluding the fight against Hawkmoth of course.”

“Rejected heroes?” Adrien questioned, furrowing his eyebrows. I was just as confused, not really understanding what Alya meant. 

“Like the heroes whose identities had been revealed. That couldn’t get a miraculous while Hawkmoth was still around,” she explained.

Nino hummed with a look of concentration on his face. “What are my options?”

“Ryuuko, Viperion, Rena Rouge, Carapace, Pegasus, King Monkey, Multimouse, Aspik, and,” Alya faked barf. “Queen Bee.”

“Definitely not that last one. I would have to say Rrrrrrr,” Nino held the ‘r’ out for almost a whole minute before Alya slapped his arm. “Ryyuuko.”

“Really?” Alya raised her eyebrow, a hint of annoyance in her voice. “I would’ve guessed you would say Rena Rouge.”

Nino realizing what Alya meant quickly shook his head. “Nothing against Rena, but like Ryuuko’s power is so cool. She can turn into a dragon of wind, water, or lightning. You gotta admit that’s pretty cool.” 

“I would say the power of illusions is pretty cool.” Alya was glaring at Nino, fury rolling off her in waves. 

If anyone else saw this exchange they would think it odd, but knowing that Alya is Rena and Nino is Carapce made a world of difference. 

“I think Multimouse is my favorite,” Adrien said, probably saving Nino from saying anything worse to anger Alya. 

“Who’s Multimouse exactly?” Nino questioned. He was clearly relieved at the change of topic. 

Alya shrugged. “I just asked Ladybug for the list of compromised heroes and this is the one she gave me.”

Adrien’s eyes lit up excitedly. “Multimouse is only the coolest hero. She only got to use her miraculous once before the last fight against Hawkmoth, but I was able to witness her power myself. She can split herself into smaller versions of herself, and the way she does it is amazing. She’s so resourceful even if she’s so small. Just brilliant and beautiful. Almost as amazing as Ladybug herself I would say,” Adrien gushed. I attempted to hide my growing blush behind my hands, but I could tell that I was quickly losing that battle. Thankfully, Alya and Nino hadn’t noticed my reaction. 

“Woah, M, you better watch this Multimouse or else she’s gonna steal your man,” Alya teased.

“It’s okay. She can have Adrien if I can have Aspik,” I commented, smirking. Adrien, who had been taking a sip of water, spluttered, not having expected my response. 

Let’s just say Alya was left speechless for the rest of the night. 


	17. Life Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette have a new appreciation for each other's jobs.

6 June 2030

_M_

Adrien and I made a little bet today. He bet that my job as a designer was easier than being a model. 

While Adrien wasn’t a model full-time, he had a particularly hard session the other day. He claimed that the photographer was being a jerk, but I suspected it was because she wouldn’t let Adrien cuddle baby Emma between shots. So when he argued that my job would be so much easier, I couldn’t help but make a bet with him. 

I bet that if he couldn’t get past lunch then he’d have to cover my patrols for the rest of the month. If I couldn’t get through the shoot without complaining, then I’d have to cook him breakfast in bed for a week of his choosing.

Due to some scheduling, we won’t be able to swap lives until next week, but I can guarantee that by this time next week I will win our little bet. 

\---

13 May 2030

_M_

Walking onto the set first thing at 6:00 was not fun, considering I am not a morning person. But I did not complain at all on the way over here. 

Adrien even commented as he dropped me and Emma off that he was surprised I hadn’t cracked yet. 

After dropping Emma off at the on-set babysitter, I went straight to hair and make-up. Thankfully, it all went by with no incident. It was a really nice feeling having someone pamper me and do all my hair and make-up. Such a drastic change from my normal day-to-day routine. It made me believe that everything else would go smoothly.

When it was my turn to model, the photographer called me over to the set. The set itself was a plain white screen with a few props lying around for the models to pose with. 

“Take that ball, Mrs. Agreste,” the photographer, Ellice, instructed. She was new to the company, and she looked to be a little nervous that the ‘boss’ was here. 

“You can call me, Marinette,” I said as I grabbed the red inflatable ball from the floor. 

Ellice gave me a small smile. “Please stand at the red ‘x’ and hold the ball as if you’re about to toss it. Oh, and please be careful of the wires on the floor.” 

I nodded, walking onto the white background on the floor only to get blinded by the bright white lights pointing towards me. I stumbled a bit trying to find my footing. Unfortunately, I ended up getting my foot caught in one of the wires on the floor flailing and falling to the floor. 

I groaned, pushing myself up off the ground. “Are you okay?!” 

A crowd of people swarmed me around the floor. A hand reached out to help me up, and I gratefully took it. “I’m fine, just a little embarrassed,” I informed the people around me. 

“Let’s go fix your hair and make-up, we can try this again after,” Ellice said, guiding me back to the tables.

I cringed thinking about trying to stand still in front of those bright lights. 

Safe to say that modeling is not as easy as it looks. 

\----

13 May 2030

_A_

Things I’ve learned swapping lives with Marinette:

I am NOT good at drawing dresses (despite what my Instagram portrait looks like)

Everyone wants the lead designer’s attention (even if you’re subbing for a day, I’m glad Marinette gave me a list of people I didn’t need to see though I kinda ignored it trying to see everyone)

Marinette won her side of the bet


	18. Pastries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette decided to bake Adrien a special treat as a surprise.

6 January 2031

_M_

Sometimes I just wish my days off could be nice and quiet. Today was no such day. Earlier this morning my doctor had called to inform me that based on some results from my previous check-up, I was pregnant. 

I was pretty surprised, to say the least. When I was pregnant with Emma, I started showing symptoms fairly quickly. My doctor suspected that it was likely just caught early, which is why I haven’t shown any symptoms. 

Adrien was working late tonight due to a late-night photo shoot, so I decided to make a little surprise for him when he got home. Since Emma wanted to play for a little bit, she became my little helper for the day. 

Emma and I first went out shopping for the ingredients to make some pastries because it turned out we had run out of supplies. We also stopped by my parents’ bakery to pick up some plain eclairs. 

When we got back to the apartment, Emma had gotten tired from our little trip, so I put her down for a nap. This gave me an opportunity to make cookie dough and place it on a tray in the oven.

When she woke up from her nap, I dressed Emma in some plain clothes and put a little apron around her that said ‘Baking Princess.’ I also put a little chef’s hat I made on her head. 

The cookies had finished baking by the time I got Emma dressed. Once they cooled down a bit, I gave a few to Emma to munch on and ‘taste test’. While Emma was doing that, I was decorating some eclairs we got this morning. I was adding pink and blue icing and arranging them to look like a rattle and bottle. 

Emma finished her cookies and clapped her hands in joy. I could tell it was her way of saying she enjoyed what she just ate. Taking her off of her stool, I placed Emma in the playpen we had in the living room. 

Grabbing the leftover cookies, I placed them on a new baking sheet and arranged them to look like an onesie for a baby. I iced the cookies with purple icing and then used plain white to write the words ‘Daddy’s Youngest.’ 

Just as I finished the icing, the front door to our apartment opened. “Honey, I’m home,” Adrien greeted entering the apartment. I wiped my hands and walked out from behind our counter. 

Emma stood up from her spot in the playpen the minute Adrien walked in and was crying out for attention. Walking over to her, Adrien scooped her from the playpen. “What were my two favorite women up to today?” Adrien asked her. 

“I got to teach Emma a little bit about baking today,” I informed him, kissing him on the cheek. 

“So that’s why it smells so good in here,” he commented. “What were you making?”

“Let me show you.” I walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the tray with the decorated cookies, placing the decorated eclairs on the tray as well. 

“Woah,” Adrien breathed once he saw the tray. A look of understanding spread on his face. “Princess, are you?”

I nodded quickly, putting the tray on the couch. When I stood back up, Adrien engulfed me in a hug with him and Emma. 

“I’m so happy our family is growing.”


	19. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rain decides to ruin Adrien's plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter may give you some major feels

15 March 2028

_A_

I’m so happy. There are no words in existence that can explain the feeling of happiness and love that I’m feeling right now. 

There’s a perfectly good explanation for everything, so here it is. 

Today is our dating anniversary, and I was planning to propose on top of the Eiffel Tower. I managed to pull some strings as Adrien so that I could reserve it for just us. I was going to have the whole platform covered with candles and rose petals. I was also planning on requesting fairy lights being hung.

It was all going to be magical and beautiful. The best part was that Marinette wouldn’t have expected anything like a proposal because I’m always so extra. It was going to all be perfect, and then it thunderstormed right as we were leaving the apartment. 

“Are you kidding me!?” I yelled as it started raining cats and dogs outside. The normally bright Parisian city was dark and murky. The people that were braving the stormy weather all had on dark coats and umbrellas. 

“It’s okay,” Marinette soothed, rubbing the side of my arm. I leaned into her touch and smiled. “I’ll go get our coats and umbrella.”

I stopped her from moving back towards the elevator. “You just wait here. I’ll go get them. You don’t need to be walking too much in those gorgeous heels of yours.” 

Marinette blushed a little, and I gave her a dazzling smile as I ran back towards the elevator. 

Quickly rushing into the apartment, I grabbed our raincoats and grabbed the first umbrella I found. It was a small black one, but I didn’t care much, wanting to get back downstairs as soon as possible. 

When I got back down to the lobby, I helped Marinette put her coat on, and I slipped mine on quickly. As I was ushering her out to the waiting car outside, a bolt of lightning struck, illuminating the night sky. I knew even before my phone rang that our reservation on top of the tower had been canceled. Thankfully, I had a backup plan in place. It wasn’t ideal given everything I planned, but it would’ve worked out nicely. 

A couple of years back, Alya’s mother, Marlena, started her own restaurant, and I helped her with securing the building. She was so grateful that she said I could stop by whenever I wanted without a reservation as long as there was a table open. 

When we got into the car, I informed the driver of the change of plans, and he drove us over to Marlena’s restaurant. I was somewhat surprised when we got there because it seemed like a lot of people were inside waiting. I silently prayed that there would be a spot open for Marinette and I. 

Unfortunately, my prayers were in vain as the hostess informed me that there were no tables available. 

Sighing, I led Marinette back outside to go to the car, but I belatedly realized I forgot to tell the driver to wait in case we didn’t get a table. 

I rubbed my hand down my face. “This night is not going at all how I planned.”

“It’s okay, Adrien. We’ll figure something out,” Marinette reassured me. Looking over at her, I saw her smile and knew it didn’t matter where I proposed. I leaned down to kiss her, but I noticed something not too far from where we were. 

“Hey, princess, would you mind walking in the rain for a little bit?” I asked. A look of confusion appeared on her face, but she nodded in agreement. 

I let Marinette hold the umbrella as I guided her to a nearby corner. As we turned the corner, I saw what was our school. I hadn’t realized how close it was to Marlena’s place, but this is perfect. 

I walked Marinette to the top of the steps where the rain wouldn’t hit either of us. 

“Adrien, why are we on the steps of Francois Dupont?” Marinette questioned, giggling a little. 

I took a deep breath, steeling myself. It was now or never. “Marinette on these steps is where we first met as just us. Just two people who loved each other but didn’t realize it.” I got down on one knee, and Marinette gasped, bringing her hands up to her mouth. “I realize now that I am hopelessly in love with you Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So will you do me the honor of marrying me?” I asked, pulling out the ring box from my pocket. 

Marinette nodded furiously. “Yes, yes!”

I got up, slipping the ring on Marinette’s finger. As soon as I had finished, she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. 

I haven’t stopped smiling since. 


	20. Photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien decides to help Marinette out with a project.

16 April 2025

_A_

I’ve decided that I want to get back into modeling. Personally, I think this decision was long overdue. 

After everything with my father, I quit pretty much everything I was doing except fencing. It wasn’t that I didn’t enjoy all the things I had been previously doing. It was more so that I needed a break from doing so many different activities. 

So when Marinette mentioned that one of her male models for class quit, I was quick to volunteer myself.

“Adrien, you don’t have to. I can find someone else,” Marinette said, looking at me from her spot on the couch. 

“No, I want to. Besides, who are you going to find on such short notice,” I pointed out. At this Marinette bit her lip, knowing I was right. Her final project was due in five days, and she already had a photoshoot scheduled for tomorrow with Rin, a photography student. 

“Okay,” she relented. ”Come on, I need to get your measurements.”

Getting up from the couch, I followed Marinette into her sewing room. She had the designs she was working on displayed on two of her mannequins in the corner. 

While Marinette grabbed her tape measure, I walked over to the podium in front of the mannequins. Examining the garments at the side, I noticed that they were superhero-themed. “So for the photoshoot do you want me to pose like this?” I posed in the classic Superman pose. “Or should I pose like this?” I changed my pose to mimic one of the Ladybug Statue in Place Des Vosges. 

“Right now, I would like you to stand still. Or else I’m gonna have to ‘accidentally’ prick you with a pin,” Marinette said, eyeing her ladybug themed pin cushion. 

“But Nette, as your model I need to know what will work best for your vision.” Marinette’s face showed no amusement. 

Let’s just say I’m grateful it’s hard for pins to draw blood. 


	21. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic and Marinette. What could possibly go wrong?

23 August 2024

_M_

My training as a Guardian has been an interesting experience. Mostly because the majority of my training comes from the kwamis. Tikki has been the most helpful in understanding what my role as guardian entails. 

Translating the grimoire had been hard at first, but when I got the partially translated copy Master Fu had back from Hawkmoth, it got so much easier. I only focused on making power-ups at first, but then I started to get curious as to what else I could do with the magic described in the grimoire. 

Even though Tikki couldn’t know all of the ingredients in the potions I was making, she helped me with what was necessary to mix the ingredients for the potions. 

Today I was working on a potion that was meant to mimic the powers of the kwamis without actually powering up. Tikki told me it didn’t exactly replicate the powers the kwamis give because their power comes from something more powerful than earthly ingredients. From what she described, the replica of Ladybug’s powers would fix things that are broken, and the replica of Chat’s would make it easier to break something along with some other features. 

I decided to try and experiment with the potion that would replicate Chat’s powers so I could test it on Adrien to see if it worked. He agreed to help me so long as I didn’t experiment on myself alone anymore. He still hasn’t gotten over the sleeping spell incident. 

I thought the spell was relatively easy for something that was supposed to replicate something so powerful. Mixing the ingredients together, I poured it into a glass and added some water. I’ve found that taking the potions as they are isn’t always the best taste so I tend to mix it with other things so it doesn’t taste bad.

I walked over to Adrien, who had been lying across our couch, with his eyes closed. I set down the glasses with the potion in it and shook his shoulder. Immediately, his eyes fluttered open and a grin spread across his face. 

“Whatever did I do to wake up to this beautiful sight?” Adrien asked, producing a blush on my face. 

Grabbing the glass from the table next to the couch, I shoved it in Adrien’s direction. 

“Drink this,” I ordered. A look of questioning flashed across his face. “It’s supposed to give you powers similar to the ones Plagg gives you,” I said, answering his unspoken question. 

He nodded and downed the contents of the glass. “You know that’s not the worst tasting one yet,” Adrien commented, letting out a small cough. 

“I’m glad.” 

“So when should this start-” Adrien got cut off as a flash of greenish-yellow light surrounded him. It was so bright that I had to shield my eyes from the light.

When the light cleared, Adrien had disappeared from the couch.

“Adrien?” Marinette questioned, unsure if the potion might’ve given him some sort of invisibility. She got a soft meow in response. 

Confused, Marinette looked down at the floor only to see a blonde cat with familiar green eyes.

“Oh my goodness,” she breathed, picking up the kitty. “Adrien is that you?”

The cat meowed again and started pawing at her. “I’m sorry kitty. I didn’t mean to turn you into, well, a kitty.”

Even though it was nice to cuddle Adrien the cat all afternoon, I missed cuddling his actual person. Thankfully, he turned back after a few hours. Reading over the grimoire, I realized that the ingredients I used were correct, but the way I prepared them was way off. 

I still have a lot to learn before I test out this potion again. 


	22. Outfit Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya comes up with a fun class activity for everyone and Adrien and Marinette end up looking very familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you MireilleTanaka for this idea!

18 February 2022

_M_

_Memory Entry_

Earlier this week, Alya suggested our class participate in this game she found. Basically, we would draw a name, and on Friday we would dress up as that person. She claimed that it was a way to appreciate each other as friends, but I suspected it was a way for her to get Nino to dress up as her. 

Instead of drawing names from a hat, Alya found a website to do it for us. It allowed us to get our names without having our deskmates seeing them. I ended up getting Adrien, so I decided to replicate his normal everyday outfit with a few key changes. 

I made his everyday t-shirt into a more feminine design. Instead of remaking his white overshirt, I used a white denim jacket I had made for a previous outfit. Slipping on a pair of blue jeans and orange flats, I looked at myself in the mirror. I was proud of how the outfit came together. 

Excited to see how everyone else dressed up, I grabbed something quick to eat and ran out of my house. 

I realized I was pretty early when I noticed there were only 3 other people in the classroom. Mylene, Ivan, and Rose were all standing around Mylene and Ivan’s shared desk. I noticed that Mylene was dressed as Alix, Ivan was Kim, and Rose was Mylene. I figured that Mylene had been complimenting Rose on her outfit, so I went to my desk leaving the two girls to their conversation. 

Surprisingly, Adrien, Alya, and Nino took a while to enter the classroom. I figured that they would be early, but looking towards the door, I watched as the rest of our class trickled in. I was glad that everyone took this whole event seriously. Even Chloe, who didn’t normally do things like this, had dressed up like Sabrina. 

About five minutes before class started, I spotted Alya, Adrien, and Nino walking up the stairs. I couldn’t see who they were dressed as, but I was willing to wait a few more seconds. Alya entered first, dressed as Chloe. As she spotted me, she faceplanted. I frowned as she raised her head back towards me. 

“Did you two plan this or something?” she accused. I was confused until I saw that Adrien was dressed up as me. He even pulled his hair back into twin little ponytails. “I can’t believe you two managed to swap outfits.”

“I kind of wish we did,” I giggled, looking at my boyfriend. Glancing at Nino, I understood why Alya was upset. He was dressed up as Juleka, which he totally rocked. “If it makes you feel better I can make you a Nino outfit?” I offered. 

“Deal!”


	23. Banana Suit Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew a banana suit could do so much damage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly when I saw the prompt for banana suit reveal I just knew I had to make this the reveal :). I hope you enjoy!

8 March 2022

_A_

Of all the ways for our reveal to go, I did not expect this one. 

I had invited Marinette over because I was doing some modeling for her, and she needed some measurements from me. She also had some garments from previous sessions that I was going to try on so she could refit them. 

Nathalie brought her up into my room as soon as she arrived and left after giving us both a look that said ‘don’t do anything stupid’. Marinette had two garment bags in her arms, so being the gentleman I am, I grabbed them both and laid them on my couch. 

“Why hello there princess,” I greeted, giving Marinette a kiss on the lips. 

“Hello, my prince,” she said once I pulled away. “We have a lot of work to do and very little time.”

“I thought you were gonna stay until dinner,” I asked, pouting. She gave me a small smile. 

“Alya is dragging me to some concert that she got tickets for from her internship. She has deemed me her plus one and will not take ‘no’ for an answer.”

I sighed. “Okay, where do we start.”

Marinette instructed me to try one of the outfits she designed while she went to do some quick measurements in my closet. 

“Hey, Adrien! Where do you keep your shoes?” Marinette shouted from the closet. I had just finished buttoning up the polo I had been given and was walking over. 

“Here I can show y-” “Found it!”

I had just entered the walk-in closet and got to see my girlfriend’s look of satisfaction as she found my shoes. But soon that look turned to shock and then worry? I couldn’t really tell. 

“Mari?”

“Adrien…why do you have a banana suit in your closet?” Marinette looked up at me. Her eyes looked calculating as if she was analyzing my facial expression. 

Inwardly, I was kicking myself because I knew I should’ve gotten rid of that Banana Suit after the incident with Feast, but I couldn’t just throw it away without Nathalie or Gorilla noticing. 

I tried to think of a plausible explanation for why a 17-year-old boy would own a banana suit. 

“Cause the only two explanations I can think of are that you are Mr. Banana, which I’m pretty sure isn’t true, or you’re Chat Noir,” she continued. 

Despite the multiple warnings at the fact that Marinette figured out my secret identity, I couldn’t help but wonder how she came to the conclusion I was Chat Noir. The only person who could’ve known that was Ladybug………

“Oh my gosh, you’re Ladybug,” I whispered.

“Minou?” Marinette asked hesitantly. 

“Yeah, it’s me,” I breathed, falling in love with my girlfriend all over again. 


	24. Kwami Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding day nerves are best soothed by kwamis.

2026

_A_

Today definitely wasn’t going how I planned. But then again, when do things ever go my way?

It started with my surprise for Marinette. I had recently found one of my mother’s bracelets, and I thought it would be perfect for her ‘something borrowed.’ I was hoping to have Nino give it to Alya for Marinette since it was bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other on their wedding day. 

Everything was going smoothly. Nino had just come into the room to pick up the bracelet, and I went to grab it from the hotel dresser. When my hand reached out to touch the spot where the bracelet should have been, there was nothing. 

“Huh? Where is it?” I asked, confused. It’s not like a bracelet could just walk off. I had Nino help me look for about five minutes before he had to go do more preparations. 

“If you can’t find it by the time you get back, I’ll help you search some more buddy,” Nino told me, walking out of the room. I nodded, not really paying much attention. 

The loss of the bracelet was affecting me more than I had thought it would, and I was kind of freaking out. It had me thinking about the wedding and how so much else was probably going wrong. 

I barely registered Plagg slapping my cheek as hard as he could. 

“Kid! Snap out of it!” he shouted, clearly frustrated. 

“Not now Plagg,” I brushed him off. The little god of destruction huffed and phased through the wall. I sighed, falling back on the bed. I was letting my worries get to me, but I couldn’t get out of my head. 

“Adrien!” A higher-pitched voice yelled at me. I looked up from my position on the bed to see Tikki floating above me. “What are you doing lying around? You need to keep that suit nice and crisp.”

“What’s the point, everything else is going wrong, so what’re a few wrinkles.”

Tikki huffed. “You’re sounding just like Marinette. Adrien, I say this with the utmost respect, but get your behind off of that bed, and finish getting ready.”

“But Tikki, my gift for Marinette it-”

“She found it yesterday when she came looking for you. She must’ve grabbed it without thinking,” Tikki explained. “Everything is going to be just fine if you calm down Adrien. You love Marinette and she loves you. That’s all that matters today.”

“You’re right. Thanks, Tikki!”

....

\---

2026 

_M_

I had been hyperventilating for 10 minutes. After Alya had left to go find Nino, I started panicking about everything. Like would Adrien just abandon me at the altar, or would I fumble my vows? Or worse, Hawkmoth could show up and ruin everything.

I hadn’t even noticed that Tikki left and Plagg had now shown up in my room. 

“What’s got ya all worked up pigtails?” Plagg asked, startling me. I jumped almost a foot in the air. 

“I’m just worried that something horrible will go wrong and then Adrien and I won’t get married. Like what if he backs out of the wedding because he’s not ready?”

“Listen here. Adrien loves you, and he is completely ready to marry you. Trust me. He’s freaking out about something going wrong too,” Plagg said, landing on my shoulder. “He’s so in love with you that he is being completely idiotic right now.”

“Really?” I asked breathlessly. 

“Yup!”

With Plagg’s confirmation, I walked out of my room and down the hall to where Adrien was staying. Adrien answered the door almost immediately after I knocked. Not wasting another moment, I reached up and brought his mouth down to mine. 

“I love you so much,” I whispered, parting my lips. 

“I love you more.”


	25. Cheek Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating is great especially the kisses.

16 March 2021

_Memory Entry_

_M_

Last night, after Adrien had left, he reassured me that he would walk me over to the school in the morning. I was okay with that, but I worried about how everyone would react. I knew that Alya and the girls would be over the moon, and the guys would be pretty chill. It was mostly Lila and Chloe I worried about. 

Adrien had stayed up texting and reassuring me that everything was going to be fine. Tikki also helped to reassure me. I appreciated their gestures, but I was still worried.

It was so bad that by the time my alarm went off I was already up and ready to go. I quickly turned it off as Tikki floated up from her pillow rubbing her eyes. 

“Marinette? You’re up early?” she asked sleepily. 

“Yep! I couldn’t sleep much, so I decided to get a jump start on the day!” I said.

On my desk, my phone buzzed, signaling that I had a message. Glancing at it, I saw that it was a text from Adrien. He said that he was outside and wondered if there were any leftover pastries for him to eat. I rolled my eyes and told him I would be down soon. 

Grabbing my purse, I stuck my phone inside. Tikki flew into it a second later. I walked downstairs to the bakery and grabbed two chocolate croissants for Adrien and myself. 

When I got outside, Adrien was standing next to the door looking down at his phone. He had an intense look of concentration on his face and I almost didn’t want to break his concentration. 

“You know you could’ve come inside?” I teased, handing him one of the croissants. 

Adrien blushed and grabbed the treat. “I know. I, uh, just had to double-check some things.”

The light for the crosswalk turned into a walking person, so Adrien and I walked across towards the school. There was a good number of students gathered on the front steps, which caused my nerves to spike.

“Like what?” I took a bite out of my own croissant, attempting to hide my growing nervousness. Papa had really outdone himself with that batch. 

“Like our first date. Would this Saturday be good?” Adrien asked, turning to face me. 

I smiled. “That would be great!”

Leaning forward, I got up on my tiptoes and gave Adrien a kiss right on his cheek. As soon as I did, a series of gasps came from the steps as the other students noticed us. 

“ADRIKINS!!!!” Chloe yelled, stomping down the stairs. “Is Dupain-Cheng bothering you? She really shouldn’t be all up in your personal space you know.”

Adrien grinned and pulled me closer. “Chloe, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Marinette.”


End file.
